


Training Partners

by skytramp



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/skytramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When did Reo's gym become Nebuya's gym too?? And why did that idiot insist on being <i>so close</i> all the damn time?</p><p> </p><p>  <i>[kind of a continuation of my workout fic, mostly just fluffy "why do I like this idiot" type of interaction]</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Partners

**Author's Note:**

> all my nebureo is dedicated to jordie aka @ginozahs and special shoutout to Ryn for helping with characterization because, once again, I don't actually know shit about these boys. Enjoy!

Reo and Nebuya had spent the last week working out together. It wasn’t a plan they had made, or anything, it was simply a repeating coincidence, or that’s what Reo wanted to think. Nebuya became a regular at Reo’s normal gym and nothing he could say would make that damn musclehead leave. 

He’d just begun his flexibility training when Nebuya stopped suddenly and got off the treadmill. Reo sat on the floor, stretching his hamstrings by grabbing the toes of his shoes. He closed his eyes and focused on his stretching, willing himself to ignore the lumbering footsteps coming in his direction. Nebuya sat down with a loud crash. 

“Mibuchi. Teach me that shit.”

Reo sighed. Nebuya had been mocking his flexibility training from the moment he first saw it and now the idiot wanted training? Well, this could be fun. He sighed again, louder this time.

“I don’t think you can do it.” He said quietly.

“Hey! Fuck you! I can do anything I set my mind to!” Nebuya’s voice boomed in the near empty room.

“Did your mom tell you that?” Reo mocked, though he personally suspected he’d hit the nail on the head. The hesitation before Nebuya replied proved Reo right.

“Shut up. Teach me what to do, Reo-nee.”

“Just copy what I’m doing, I’m not going to walk you through it.” Reo sighed a third time, mostly for dramatic effect. He could see Nebuya sitting beside him now, struggling to reach his toes with an outstretched hand. They were almost the same height, though Reo’s legs were longer, even so Nebuya’s fingertips only grazed the bottom of his shin. The bigger man was sweating already, even though their workout had just begun. Reo stifled a laugh. 

“Told you you couldn’t do it.” 

“Fuck you, I’m doing it!” Nebuya stretched further, his indignant anger pushing him through the pain as his fingertips brushed the tips of his toes before he groaned and flopped back against the floor. 

Reo stood up and dusted off the back of his shorts. Nebuya was on the ground beneath him, eyes closed and panting. He looked away to mitigate the creeping flush at the base of his neck. _Not today,_ he thought, _I’m not lusting after this idiot today._

“Hey, let’s go get something to eat, I’m not in the mood to work out today after all.” He kept his voice casual, not allowing even a hint of affection to leak into his tone.

“Yeah, okay, just give me a minute, I gotta… do my breathing exercises.”

“Of course you do, sure, I’m gonna shower.” Reo left his teammate, still panting, on the floor when he went to shower and change. 

Fifteen minutes later both boys were back in their street clothes and pushing open the gym doors. Reo’s hair was still wet, and he had it pulled back against the base of his neck, trying to minimize the damage that the nearly freezing winter air would do to it. He knew if he took the time to dry it Nebuya would have mocked him mercilessly and he just wasn’t up for dealing with more of that idiot’s mockery. 

They walked in silence down the block to a small ramen restaurant. It was a Saturday and they didn’t have practice until the late afternoon. It was hardly past breakfast time now and without their workout they’d have plenty of time to just eat and rest. 

They were seated and ordered their food without much talk. 

“So, how do you even play basketball without being able to touch your toes?” Reo asked, leaning back against the cushioned seat.

Nebuya was seated next to him, both of them overlooking the rest of the restaurant and he leaned back as well before answering. 

“Because I’m way stronger than you, that’s how.” He replied. “And I can _totally_ touch my toes, you saw that, you saw me do it. I told you I could do it.”

“Yeah, Nebuya, I saw, I’m so proud of you.” His voice was thick with sarcasm but Nebuya’s stupid grin was as sincere as Reo had ever seen it. 

Nebuya yawned loudly and stretched his arms above his head. A few seconds later Reo felt a warm arm sliding behind his head to rest on his shoulders. Really? 

“What the hell, Nebuya?” Reo turned his head just enough to see the grin on the man’s face.

“I’m tired, Mibuchi, it’s still morning, let me rest.” A whining tone crept into his voice as he replied and Reo almost laughed out loud. Nebuya leaned to rest his head halfway on his own shoulder and half on Reo’s. 

Reo wondered if Nebuya fell asleep in the few minutes they waited for their food to come because they sat in silence. 

“Yes! I’m starved!” Nebuya exclaimed the second his food was on the table. He’d ordered three meal’s worth of food and Reo snorted as Nebuya dug into his first bowl of noodles. 

“Wha-?” Nebuya asked with his mouth full.

“You’re disgusting, shut your mouth. Why do you need to eat so much?” Reo grabbed his chopsticks and started eating his own small bowl. 

“You know that-” he paused to swallow, “that shit about growing boys needing to eat a lot, right? Maybe that’s why you’re so skinny, Mibuchi, you need to eat more!” 

“No, thank you.” Reo replied and focused on his food. He was beginning to think every remotely wise thing Nebuya said came directly from his mother’s mouth.

They didn’t talk much as they ate, and, Reo thought, even if they’d tried it would have been difficult over the slurping and loud chewing of the man next to him. The check came just as Nebuya finished his third and final bowl of ramen and Reo reached for it. Nebuya’s arm shot out and grabbed the slip of paper. 

“Hey, it’s on me, okay?” Nebuya said as he shoved the bowl away from him. 

“Don’t act like this was a date, you’re not my type.” Reo said, a little too loudly and he saw Nebuya stiffen slightly. 

“Yeah, yeah, Reo-nee, I’m out of your league anyhow.”


End file.
